Destinatario equivocado
by Diana Rhee
Summary: Draco recibe una carta de Hermione confesándole algo que él no creía posible, sobre todo cuando creía que la vida ya no tenía nada que darle "Desde hace tanto tiempo he sentido algo por ti, que ya no lo puedo contener más, he soportado todo lo que me has hecho por tanto tiempo..."Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**¡Hola!**

_**Siempre me ha sido muy difícil elegir un titulo XD**_

_**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw.**_

_**Gracias al foro por invitarme a participar, espero sea de su agrado **__**J**_

_**Se sitúa después de la guerra, el narrador es en segunda persona, he querido intentarlo así desde que leí "Aura".**_

**Summary: Draco recibe una carta de Hermione confesándole algo que él no creía posible, sobre todo cuando creía que su vida ya no tenía nada que darle "****_Desde hace tanto tiempo he sentido algo, algo tan fuerte por ti, que ya no lo puedo contener más, he esperado y soportado todo lo que me has hecho por tanto tiempo…"_**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

Estabas tan tranquilo ese día, el orvallo se veía caer por las ventanas, se percibía calma y paz a tu alrededor, era uno de esos días en que los recuerdos de la guerra no azotaban en tu memoria, ni siquiera las miradas atestadas de resentimiento ni los murmullos en los pasillos cuando pasabas junto a ellos, te molestaron.

Todo estaba tan sereno y por una vez en mucho tiempo decidiste creerte ese engaño que te daba el día.

Un grave error, bajaste la guardia y nadie mejor que tú, sabe lo que sucede al hacerlo.

Llegaste sin mucho aplomo a la clase de Defensa, con diez minutos de anticipación, no te incomodo en lo más mínimo acordarte que tu compañero de banco era Weasley; y como era de esperarse, al verte entrar, el pelirrojo te lanzó una mirada despectiva, la misma mirada que tú le habías dedicado por casi seis años.

Diste un cabeceo para saludarlo como tenías acostumbrado, tu compañero te corresponde de la misma manera y se dispone a tratar de leer; al sentarte, miras al frente tuyo y ves a Potter y a Lovegood enfrascados en una conversación ridícula sobre torposoplos, dos bancos más allá observas la cabellera pelirroja de la chica Weasley al lado de la cabellera castaña y crespa de Hermione Granger, te pareció ver a esta última un tanto nerviosa por la forma en cómo retorcía en sus manos temblorosas un sobre amarillo. La chica Weasley le arrebata dicho sobre, mostrándose irritada por el comportamiento de su amiga y termina pasando dicho sobre hacia atrás, hasta llegar a Lovegood.

En esos momentos entró el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un hombre que a pesar de no parecerse en nada a tu maestro de segundo año, te recuerda en su inteligencia a Gilderoy Lockhart y ese día iba a demostrarte a ti y a toda la clase cuánta razón tenías, al realizar un hechizo de gas pimienta para defensa, surgiera incorrectamente y hacer que todo el salón saliera corriendo por la explosión de dicho gas.

En medio de esa confusión Lovegood te entregó ese sobre amarillo antes de ser jalada de la mano por Potter.

La clase, como era de esperarse, se canceló, y tú, una vez llegado a la Sala Común y entrar a tu dormitorio vacío para descansar, te diste cuenta que tenías el sobre, al abrirlo, adentro venía una hoja doblada cuidadosamente con la pulcra letra de…

Un terror afloró en tu pecho al darte cuenta que el remitente era de Granger, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer tu espalda, no sabías las exactas palabras pero tenías en mente que podría decir esa carta: palabras de odio y rencor que no querías leer, reclamos que no tenías fuerza para afrontar, estuviste tentado a romperla y tirarla, pero a tu mente llegó un recuerdo de la castaña gritando, sangrando, pálida, siendo torturada. El terror se convirtió en vergüenza, el peso que sentías en tu pecho bajo a tu estomago mientras separabas la hoja con manos temblorosas; tenías que leerla, se lo debías.

Tus ojos grises se posaron sobre esa hoja, ya a la mitad de la carta tu rostro comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo al momento en que tus ojos se abrían como platos por el estupor.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!- soltaste al leer:

_"Sé que desde la guerra nada ha sido igual para ninguno de los dos, especialmente para ti, la verdad pensé que cuando todo acabara, esto entre nosotros sería diferente, pero no es así._

_Desde hace tanto tiempo he sentido algo, algo tan fuerte por ti, que ya no lo puedo contener más, he esperado y soportado todo lo que me has hecho por tanto tiempo, he esperado que algún día me notaras y me mirarás de la misma forma que yo lo hago; he esperado que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te amo._

_Te amo._

_Realmente te amo._

_A pesar de todo."_

Tu corazón comenzó a latir velozmente.

""¿Granger? ¿Enamorada de mí?...No, no, no puede ser, debe haber un error, ella nunca… ""piensas aún sorprendido.

_"Quisiera que todo quedara en el pasado, quisiera que todo este dolor que ambos sufrimos se alejara, aún podemos, aún tenemos tiempo, las cicatrices quedarán pero juntos podremos afrontarlas, estoy dispuesta a ello_

_Estoy dispuesta a perdonar."_

""Mierda, habla en serio, no es ningún error.""

_"Sólo necesito que me dejes entrar, para darnos una oportunidad y tener un comienzo nuevo, sin rencores ni remordimientos._

_Si aceptas, te espero en el jardín cerca de la Torre de Astronomía el viernes a la hora de la cena._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Hermione."_

-¡Joder!

Trataste de serenarte, pero el pánico se apodero de ti al instante, especulando que la chica estaba demente.

""¡Se volvió loca!, ¡Si, si, tiene que ser eso!, ella nunca podría…podría…sentir eso por mi ¿O si podría? ¡Mierda!""

Después consideraste que podría ser una broma de ella y sus amigos como una pequeña represalia hacia ti.

""¡Me quieren gastar una broma! ¡Son unos imbéciles! ¡Donde está su orgullo Gryffindor! ¡Oh, claro, ante todo el mundo muestran humildad, perdón y "caballerosidad", pero en cuanto se voltean empiezan a vengarse, son un montón de hipócritas, hijos de su…!""

Pero finalmente, ya pasada una hora de insultos hacia el trío dorado, llegaste a la conclusión, muy a regañadientes, que no se atreverían a hacer una jugarreta así, probablemente ni siquiera se les habría ocurrido a hacer tal cosa nunca en su vida.

""Si, no existen personas más Gryffindor que ellos, pero, entonces, ella…""

Un nuevo sonrojo acudió a tus mejillas y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa revoloteó en tus labios al darte cuenta de la magnitud de la carta.

""Ella me quiere, a pesar de los insultos, de las injusticias…de lo sucedido en Malfoy Manor, a pesar de ser yo ahora una paria ¡A pesar de todo! ¡Me quiere y yo jamás lo había notado!""

Sin embargo trataste de mantener la cabeza fría comenzando a caminar entre las camas vacías de tus compañeros, pasando tu mano sobre tu cabello platino, analizando la carta.

""De acuerdo, en resumen: le gusto desde hace ya tiempo…me ama a decir verdad (no puedo culparla por fijarse en mi desde antes, no hace falta verme al espejo para saberlo) y quiere saber si yo podría, bueno, intentarlo con ella, y quiere saberlo este viernes…Ahora… ¿¡Cómo demonios voy a darle una respuesta tan pronto, si ni siquiera sé si yo…? ¡""

Te detuviste súbitamente, al darte cuenta que estabas considerando la propuesta de Hermione Granger, incluso estabas entusiasmado por la carta. Te preguntaste si realmente te gustaría estar con ella; respondiste como un autómata y con rapidez un rotundo no.

No podías traicionar a tu padre, a tus antepasados, quienes, la guerra no había cambiado ni un poco sus ideologías sobre los sangre muggles, pero ¿Qué pensabas tú? ¿Aún tenías las mismas creencias?

Recordaste reiteradamente la tortura de Granger y te estremeciste.

""No, sé que no es como lo creía anteriormente.""

Con un suspiro te recostaste en tu cama con un brazo reposando atrás de tu cabeza, releyendo aquella carta, considerando los puntos buenos de esa proposición y de la chica.

""Bueno, podría comenzar con que es…agradable a la vista, unos dirían hasta bonita, sobre todo después de aquella pelea con Potter en cuarto año, donde dejo de parecer un castor.""

Soltaste una risita, al recordar cómo le habían crecido sus dientes aquella vez.

""Fue un buen día, Granger debería haberme agradecido.""

Dejaste la carta aún lado, te imaginaste estando al lado de ella en las clases, estudiando juntos en la biblioteca, discutiendo (probablemente muy seguido) recostados en el césped como cualquier otra pareja, abrazándose y...

""Sí, tal vez eso no estaría nada mal. Además ahora ella tiene un mejor estatus social, eso ayudaría a mi familia, y ellos tendrían que consentirlo pues podría mejorar nuestra situación en todo sentido.""

Guardaste la carta en el bolsillo de tu capa y cerraste los ojos con una sonrisa suficiente, pensando que después de todo tenías un par de días para tomar una decisión sobre una propuesta no tan terrible después de todo.

Aquellos días cercanos al viernes, no conseguías dejar de pensar en ella, te sorprendiste mirándola entre clase y clase, tu corazón comenzaba a latir con prontitud al verla pasar junto a ti, y descubrir que desprendía un aroma a vainilla; admirabas algo embelesado su sonrisa, sus labios rosados, su cabello castaño y sobre todo: sus ojos marrones.

""Esta bien, tal vez sea más que agradable a la vista, incluso podría sobrepasar el calificativo de bonita.""

Conforme el paso de los días, no notabas alguna que otra mirada hacia ti por parte de la chica, algo decepcionante para ti, incluso una vez que casi chocabas con ella, te lanzó una escueta mirada de reproche antes de alejarse con celeridad; pensabas simplemente que tal vez no quería que se advirtieran sus sentimientos hacia ti, no hasta tener tú respuesta.

Craso error.

Ese viernes, te levantaste más temprano de lo usual, te diste una ducha y tardaste casi dos horas en terminar de peinarte y arreglarte, diciendo mentalmente que lo hacías sólo porque era viernes con un cielo despejado, no por cierta chica castaña.

""Ni siquiera sé si le diré que sí."" pensaste mientras te acomodabas tu corbata, pero, bien sabías que tu respuesta sería afirmativa, desde hacía ya casi tres años que no te sentías tan sosegado, como si aquella carta hubiera sido un bálsamo después de meses de dolor, un dulce regalo, el cual no creías merecer.

""Bueno, ya sufrí lo suficiente, tengo derecho a redimirme y disfrutar de mi vida y al que le moleste, que se joda."" Pensaste al traer a tu mente todos esos ojos llenos de odio y repudio hacia ti, cuando bajabas por las escaleras.

Saliste de la Sala Común con aire soberbio al notar las miradas de interés y coquetería que te dirigieron varias chicas y durante todo el día no podías evitar echar un vistazo a Granger más de lo debido, pero agradeciste tu suerte al ver que nadie se percató de ello ni siquiera ella.

""Estará nerviosa por nuestra…cita. te dijiste para tranquilizar tus nervios.""

Una vez finalizadas las clases, vagabundeaste entre los pasillos, mirando tu reloj de bolsillo cada cinco minutos.

-Draco, ¿Te encuentras bien?- te preguntó Pansy al toparse contigo y verte tan ansioso.

-Estoy bien.- contestas cortante, dando media vuelta para alejarte, pero la chica te toma por el brazo y te voltea.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres ir conmigo a tu dormitorio, creo que no hay nadie ahí?- dice con una sonrisa lasciva.

-No, suéltame.- le exiges sacudiéndotela del brazo con ferocidad y te alejas sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

""Ya no más, no tendré más citas ni visitas nocturnas con chicas, estaré con ella, _solo_ con ella, se que estar con ella será… ¿Cuál es la palabra? Oh, sí: estupendo, estoy seguro de ello. Claro, si decido decirle que sí, pero eso lo decidiré cuando estemos reunidos.""

Contrariando a tus pensamientos, una hora antes de tu cita, fuiste a Hogsmeade y compraste una rosa negra, recordando el significado que tenían aquellas flores en las costumbres de los sangrepuras.

Llegaste al jardín cerca de la Torre de Astronomía media hora antes, cuando el sol apenas estaba escondiéndose.

Respiraste hondo y pasaste varias veces tu mano sobre tu cabello.

""¿Qué pasa si se arrepintió?"" Te preguntaste angustiado al ver que faltaban quince minutos y la chica no aparecía.

A los diez minutos, parecías apunto de trepar por las paredes de la Torre cuando ves a lo lejos la figura de Granger acercándose, viste su cabello rizado moviéndose de arriba abajo y sus ojos brillantes.

Tu corazón se acelera, ves a la rosa temblar ligeramente en tu mano, inhalas aire y exhalas varias veces para tranquilizarte.

Sentías que tu corazón explotaría y esbozaste una media sonrisa cuando Granger llego hacia dónde estabas.

La chica al llegar, te mira confusa.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Notaste por su tono y por la pregunta que algo no iba bien, pero decidiste pasarlo, tendiendo la rosa negra hacia ella.

-Recibí tu carta.

La mirada de la castaña cambia de confusa a sorprendida al ver la rosa.

-¿Qué…que tú qué?... ¿Cuál carta?

Tragas saliva

""Merlín, ¿Qué está pasando?""

-La carta que Lovegood me entrego en Defensa hace unos días.- explicas con voz cautelosa.

Ves a Hermione quedarse tiesa y palidecer.

-Pero, pero esa carta no era para…- comienza a decir pero se calla y te mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces caes en la cuenta, descubres que esa carta no iba dirigida a ti, sientes tu corazón partirse en millones de pedacitos y esa paz que empezaste a sentir hace días se transforma nuevamente en vergüenza.

""Claro que no era para mí… ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?!""

-Es que…es que esa carta.- Hermione empieza a explicarse, pero guarda silencio al no saber cómo, pero no hace falta la explicación, hubo un error por parte de Lovegood.

""Y de parte mía, claro está. Ella nunca se fijaría en mí, es obvio, después de todo lo que le hice, no entiendo como pude pensar tal tontería."" Un dolor en tu pecho, diferente a otros comienza a brotar, sentías como si una bludger te hubiera golpeado una y otra vez.

-Era era para…es que creo que con el alboroto, Luna debió de confundirse y y…

-Entiendo.- asientes con la cabeza, lo único que deseabas era ir a tu dormitorio, esconderte bajo las sabanas y maldecir tu suerte y tú inteligencia, sufrir tus penas...y de paso que todo el mundo ardiera en llamas para soportarlo.

-Es por eso que Ron…yo, yo.

-No es necesario que me expliques, Granger, entiendo perfectamente.- le dices cortante, bajando la rosa, Hermione vuelve a dirigir su mirada a esta y un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas.

-¿Me, me trajiste una rosa?- pregunta mirándolo sorprendida y apenada.- Cre-creiste que…

-¡Yo no creí nada!- exclamas furioso, más contigo mismo que con Granger o Lovegood… o Weasley.

Tiras la rosa aún lado tuyo con desprecio, tu rostro esta contraído en una mueca.

-Oh, Malfoy, de verdad lamento…

-¡Cállate!- le gritas, al escucharte, bajas tu tono de voz.- Es solo una rosa, Granger, déjalo.

-Perdona, yo nunca hubiera…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca en tu vida lo hubieras siquiera pensado!- exclamas sarcástico, después en un susurro de reprimenda dices.- No entiendo porque yo sí, la carta parecía que tal vez tuviera una…- cierras la boca y miras hacia otro lado evitando la escrutadora mirada de la castaña

-¿Qué parecía que tuvieras qué?- pregunta alentándote curiosa.

-No importa, fue mi error…Olvídalo.-le pides con gravedad.

-Yo de verdad siento la confusión…

-No tienes porque disculparte, ya te he dicho que fue mi error.- sientes la mirada llena de lastima de Granger, no quieres verla, no quieres saber nada, no después de esa revelación que tuviste sobre ella en esos últimos días.- Fui un idiota, después de todo lo que he hecho, no entiendo como paso por mi mente…

-Malfoy

-Olvídalo.- repites.-Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.- te alejas.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Espera!- escuchas a Granger llamarte a lo lejos, pero tu comienzas a caminar deprisa sin siquiera mirar atrás, pero si lo hubieras hecho, habrías visto a la chica recoger la rosa negra y acariciarla mientras observaba marcharte con una mirada confusa.

* * *

Eso ya hacía varios meses, esos meses donde había sido un infierno peor del que ya habías vivido, la chica no dejaba de mirarte con lastima cada vez que te atrapaba mirándola; no olvidemos ese dolor en tu pecho al descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hermione y saber que por tu comportamiento anterior y tu pasado, nunca podrían ser correspondidos. Y por si fuera poco, habías advertido como Weasley y Hermione pasaban más tiempo juntos.

""Maldito, Weasley.""

Dos semanas antes de aquel día odioso, donde corazones, flores y enamorados estaban en todos lados, retozándose como si no hubiera mañana; ibas camino a la biblioteca, cuando en uno de los pasillos ves a Weasley y a Hermione; tu corazón se oprime, te planteas dar media vuelta y alejarte, en cambio te escondes detrás de las columnas por una razón masoquista más que por cualquier otra cosa, tratando de escuchar la conversación y poder observar un rato a tu amor imposible.

-Ron, es que no lo entiendes.- escuchas la voz de Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Pensé que te gustaba.- dice Weasley alterado y dolido.

-Y así era, pero creo que ya no es así.- explica Hermione tomando de la mano al pelirrojo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asoma por tus labios.

-¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Weasley apretando de su mano, Hermione suelta un suspiro y mira hacia otro lado.

-Es que la rosa negra…- suelta en un susurro.

Tu corazón se acelera al escucharla y la sonrisa crece.

-¿Qué rosa negra?

Te animas a asomar con cuidado tu cabeza y ves complacido como la castaña se había puesto colorada.

-¿Ah?, no nada…- se apresura a aclarar.- bueno, ¿Sabes que significa una rosa negra?

Weasley se rasca la cabeza, desconcertado, negando saberlo.

Hermione vuelve a suspirar y le sonríe.

-No importa.- le dice.- pero, Ron… ¿Tú realmente quieres estar conmigo?

Weasley hace una mueca y la mira de una forma extraña.

-Eres mi mejor amiga…

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Le toca a Weasley suspirar esta vez.

-Te quiero mucho, Hermione y creo que…te debo muchas cosas.

-Ron, no me debes nada y tampoco tienes que hacer algo que no deseas.

-Pero, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?

""¿Qué hay de ella, Weasley? Ella será mía."" piensas alegremente, aún sin saber si esa es la razón por la que la chica terminaba con el pelirrojo.

-Estaré bien, Ron, créeme.- le contesta Hermione al chico.

Das media vuelta y te alejas más contento de lo que habías estado en meses, tu corazón roto comenzaba a fundirse reiteradamente.

La emoción que sentías era realmente indescriptible, creías que explotarías de felicidad, tendrías una oportunidad, estabas seguro, no había otra explicación, no después de ver como la chica se sonrojaba al mencionar y aún acordarse de dicha rosa.

Esa felicidad bajo un poco al ver que Hermione no se acerco a ti, ni siquiera te dirigía la mirada, pero no dejaste que eso detuviera tu seguridad.

""Estoy seguro que lo dejo para estar conmigo, estoy seguro. Solo está esperando el momento para hablarme, las chicas son así ¡Oh, Merlín, por favor que ahora este seguro! ."" Lo anhelabas con toda el alma.

* * *

Ahora te encuentras en la biblioteca, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, recordando esa conversación hace dos semanas ya, la biblioteca está completamente vacía, sobre todo cuando todos están en Hogsmeade disfrutando de San Valentín.

""Y Granger ni siquiera me ha hablado, tal vez se arrepintió y volvió con Weasley.""

Sientes como tu corazón se vuelve a oprimir, pero reprimes las ganas de ponerte a gritar y sigues como siempre, pensando que Granger en cualquier momento se acercará a ti.

Ese momento, era ese, pues sientes unos pequeños toques en el hombro, ruedas los ojos pensando que sería la fastidiosa de Pansy Parkinson pidiéndote salir con ella en ese día absurdo, pero al girarte te topas con Hermione Granger sonriéndote.

La alegría crece en tu pecho pero finges indiferencia y frunces el ceño.

-¿Qué?- preguntas tratando de sonar frío.

-Hola, Malfoy.- te saluda alegremente, no le contestas, simplemente das un cabeceo con la cabeza y esperas a que siga hablando, entonces la ves sonrojarse mientras te pregunta.- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Te sorprendes por su pregunta, se puede ver claro en tu rostro. Al ver que no contestas, la chica lo toma como un sí y se sienta enfrente de ti; tragas saliva y finges volver a tu lectura; por unos minutos pensaste que a la castaña no te hablaría ya, pero entonces te llama.

-Em… ¿Malfoy?- te habla con timidez.

-¿Sí?- le preguntas sin levantar la vista de tu libro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

Hermione suspira, tal vez pensando que eras el hombre más terco del mundo, pero continúa.

-¿Porqué la rosa que me diste era negra?

Finalmente la miras, alzando tus dos cejas; ves curiosidad y un brillo diferente en esas profundidades marrones.

-¿Para qué demonios quieres saber eso?

-Curiosidad.

La escrutas con la mirada. Querías decirle el significado pero estabas aún dudando.

¿Qué tal si solo quiere burlarse de mí?

-No significa nada, Granger, te dije que era solo una flor.

-No, tiene un significado, estoy segura de ello.

-Pues ve y averígualo, porque te estoy diciendo que…

-Malfoy…

-No sé qué demonios te traes entre manos, si quieres venir a burlarte de mí no va a…

-No me quiero burlar de ti, pero hace tiempo escuche que las rosas negras tenían un significado profundo para los magos, sin embargo no recuerdo que era y he estado investigando, no he encontrado nada.

Increíble ratón de biblioteca. ¿Es sólo por eso que está aquí? .

Al ver que no se irá sin una respuesta, terminas diciéndoselo no sin poder evitar ruborizarte.

-Para los magos más antiguos, la rosa negra siempre ha sido una especie de trato, un acuerdo de paz… significa un nuevo comienzo.

Terminas de hablar y hubo un minuto de silencio que te pareció eterno, viste como la mirada de Hermione se tornaba más cálida y una gran sonrisa…

""Una gran y hermosa sonrisa."" corriges

Una gran y hermosa sonrisa brota de sus labios.

-Ya veo…por eso ibas a dármela.

-Sí… ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

La chica desvía la mirada.

-Simple curiosidad.

-Hmm…pues bien.- piensas decepcionado que probablemente no eras tú la razón por la que la castaña terminó con Weasley, te levantas y recoges tus libros.- Se hace tarde, me tengo que ir.- quieres volver a tu dormitorio y seguir sufriendo en soledad, comienzas a caminar a una estantería para dejar el libro que leías.

Escuchas a Hermione levantarse y caminar hacia dónde estás, te vuelves a ella y antes de siquiera pensar en nada más, te toma de la mano.

Das un respingo, exaltado y excitado por el tacto cálido de la muchacha.

-Malfoy.- te susurra en tu oído, sientes deshacerte con su aliento fresco.- Muchas gracias por la rosa, nunca antes alguien me había dado una.- entonces acerca su rostro al tuyo y te besa en la mejilla, sueltas un jadeo sin poder evitarlo.

No sabes que decirle, te has quedado sin palabras, pero no hacen falta palabras, al menos no por parte tuya cuando todo ha quedado tan claro.

\- Malfoy.- repite la chica.- ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?

Tus ojos grises se derriten con esa pregunta y comienzas a acariciar su cabello.

-Claro.

Hermione te sonríe, una sonrisa que sabes solo la tendrá reservada para ti.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar desde el principio, entonces.

-Te compraré otra rosa.- dices cuando emprenden su camino hacia Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Fin**

**Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios son bienvenidos**

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
